falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Junkyard dog
|derived = |level =1 |CK race =RaiderDogRace |combat style=csGorilla |class =viciousDogClass |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =helps Allies |edid =WorkshopDog |baseid = |refid = |actor =River }} The junkyard dog is a canine pet found in the company of a trader named Gene, traveling in the Commonwealth in 2287. It appears during a random encounter in Fallout 4. Junkyard dogs can also be caught in a dog cage in the add-on Wasteland Workshop. Background The junkyard dog appears to be a Rottweiler which can be bought from Gene, its current master. It was bred by and raised by Gene, and is potentially for sale to someone who he deems acceptable. Gene is extremely loath to sell it but if the Sole Survivor can pass a Charisma check of six or higher he can be persuaded to, painfully, let it go for 250 caps. In the add-on Wasteland Workshop, the junk yard dog can also be caught in a dog cage. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * If bought, the junkyard dog can be sent to any workshop settlement that is under the population cap, and will count for five points of defense. They will also go into a doghouse to rest just like Dogmeat. * If the dog enters a settlement in workshop mode, they can be moved to the current or another settlement without paying for them, the dog will add 5 defense and occupy a doghouse. Passing the Charisma check with Gene may be necessary first. * When looking to find the junkyard dog at the settlement selected when purchased, the dog will be found at any available doghouse. One can remove all existing ones then place a new one where the player character prefers her to be located. * In the workshop interface the Sole Survivor can select/move the doghouse and they will follow around while carrying it. * Unlike with Dogmeat or settlers the Sole Survivor cannot trade with the junkyard dog. However, items can be equipped by reverse pickpocketing them to equip dog apparel. * It is possible to encounter Gene again after purchasing a first junkyard dog. If this occurs a Charisma check is not required to purchase another dog, nor is the conversation as long as the Sole Survivor states that they would like to purchase another dog. * The junkyard dog is the only character in the vanilla game with BonusHappiness which counts towards increasing settlement Happiness. The Wasteland Workshop add-on allows for acquisition of cats and gorillas that provide the same benefit. Cats do not contribute to defense rating or actual defense, gorillas do. * The junkyard dog's equipment may randomly change over time between the various items that Dogmeat can equip. Notes * The junkyard dog can come different in varieties regarding its fur color as well as what apparel it is wearing (either a chain, leather dog collar, goggles, or a bandana). * Unique dialogue will come up if encountering the dog with Dogmeat as a companion. * The junkyard dog can be killed during an attack. Appearances The junkyard dog appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * If purchasing multiple junkyard dogs from Gene it can change their model, like fur color change. ** Bug fix: reload a previous save before purchasing if possible then reload present save. * If the Sole Survivor pickpockets a companion near the junkyard dog, the dog and the other settlers will begin attacking the Survivor, and they will not become docile even after a 24 hour waiting period, unlike the settlers do. This can not be reset using console commands, they will always be hostile following this event. Gallery FO4-Junkyard dog-brown.jpg|Junkyard dog in a doghouse - brown version junkyarddog_black.png|Junkyard dog - black version Category:Fallout 4 characters Category:Dog characters Category:Fallout 4 random encounter characters ru:Пёс со свалки uk:Пес зі звалища